


WAP with me, my sweet Zelda (and I'll give you everything)

by LilithFeminaPrima



Series: Zelda/Lilith oneshots [3]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dancing, Drinking, F/F, Hehehe, Hugging, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Lilith loves her so much it almost hurts, Lowkey soft too, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, Strap-Ons, Teasing, They can't get enough of each other, Twerking, Vaginal Sex, WAP, Zelda is confused but loves this, but this one is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithFeminaPrima/pseuds/LilithFeminaPrima
Summary: " The brunette wrapped her arms around the other’s waist and the redhead placed her hands on her shoulders. They started to sway from side to side at their own rhythm, keeping themselves in a calm bubble of silence, enjoying each other’s warmth and presence.“Are you okay?”“I am, because I am with you…”Lilith smiled widely, reassured, then smirked, making Zelda raise a brow.“Have you heard of WAP?”“What? I- no...what is it?”She asked curiously, intrigued.“It’s a new song. Pretty catchy, if you ask me…”“But...what does it mean?”Lilith leaned in, nipping at her earlobe before softly biting down. She whispered in a seductive voice, and Zelda shivered upon feeling her hot breath against her neck.“Wet...Ass...Pussy…” "
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: Zelda/Lilith oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937428
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	WAP with me, my sweet Zelda (and I'll give you everything)

It was already near the witching hour, and Zelda Spellman was walking home from the Academy, eager to finally get some well-earned rest over the weekend.

When she arrived at the mortuary, she was surprised but happy, to see her Queen sitting in one of the wooden chairs on the porch, a lit cigarette dangling between her crimson lips.

“Lily! What are you doing here?”

“Why, I wanted to see you, my dear Zelda. I heard you have a couple of days off work so I thought it would be nice for us to spend some time together…”

She smirked and blew a steady stream of smoke that formed a heart in the air, making the red-haired witch smile.

“Well, I am glad you’re here.”

She said before making her way to her and placing a chaste kiss to her lips, snatching the cigarette from her fingers and taking a long drag. Lilith pulled her down onto her lap and kissed her more passionately, and Zelda gasped against her mouth, letting the filter fall to the ground.

“Come, let’s go inside. I know hellfire flows through your veins and you never get cold, but I do.”

The First Woman chuckled and said before suggestively winking at her.

“Perhaps I could keep you warm, my High Priestess…”

She said, reaching up to nibble at her neck and the Spellman matriarch moaned softly.

She stood, pulling Lilith up with her before they got too carried away and they went inside.

They discarded their coats and shoes at the door and made their way into the parlour.

“Drink?”

Zelda asked.

“Always.”

She poured two tumblers of vintage whiskey before joining her on the couch by the fire, sitting comfortably close.

“Where is your family?”

“Oh, Sabrina is having a sleepover at Roz’, Ambrose is somewhere with Luke and Hilda is at the movies with her Incubus lover.”

“Hmm...does that mean we have the whole house to ourselves?”

The brunette asked with a sultry voice, leaning in closer, an arm draped over the back of the couch behind the other witch.

“I suppose it does, my dear.”

Lilith placed her glass down on the table and reached a hand out for Zelda to take.

“Dance with me.”

“What? No. No, you know I don’t do that, not since…”

The First Woman’s eyes shone with sadness and anger.  _ That fucking disgusting excuse of a man. As soon as we find him, I’ll kill him for you.  _ She thought, but she forced herself to put back a more neutral expression on her face.

“Please. I’ll be here to hold you should anything go wrong, plus...it will be fun. Trust me.”

Zelda raised a brow, seeming to weigh her options before giving in, taking Lilith’s hand and they both got to their feet.

The brunette wrapped her arms around the other’s waist and the redhead placed her hands on her shoulders. They started to sway from side to side at their own rhythm, keeping themselves in a calm bubble of silence, enjoying each other’s warmth and presence.

“Are you okay?”

“I am. Because I am with you…”

Lilith smiled widely, reassured, then smirked, making Zelda raise a brow.

“Have you heard of WAP?”

“What? I- no...what is it?”

She asked curiously, intrigued.

“It’s a new song. Pretty catchy, if you ask me…”

“But...what does it mean?”

Lilith leaned in, nipping at her earlobe before softly biting down. She whispered in a seductive voice, and Zelda shivered upon feeling her hot breath tickling her neck.

“ _ Wet...Ass...Pussy…” _

She answered, punctuating each word with a wet, open-mouthed kiss to her neck and she felt the redhead’s low moan vibrate against her chest.

“ _ Sounds...interesting…” _

“WAP with me, my sweet Zelda…”

She said, now looking straight into her eyes, her own already darkened with lust.

“ _ Alright…” _

She all but breathed out, giving herself to her Queen.

With a snap of Lilith’s fingers, the music started playing, seemingly coming out of nowhere, startling the High Priestess.

**Whores in this house**

**There's some whores in this house**

**There's some whores in this house**

**There's some whores in this house (Hol' up)**

**I said certified freak, seven days a week**

**Wet ass pussy, make that pullout game weak, woo (ah)**

Zelda’s eyes widened in shock and she playfully swatted the First Witch’s arm.

“What is this?! How vulgar!”

“And you like that...You pretend to be all prim and proper, Zelda Spellman, but I know  _ you like it dirty sometimes… _ ”

She whispered in her ear, making the redhead shiver again and hold back a groan.

“Plus...what did you really expect with a title like that?”

Lilith suddenly spun her around before pulling her back flush against her and grabbing her ass, and the other woman gasped.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, you fuckin' with some wet ass pussy**

**Bring a bucket and a mop for this wet ass pussy**

**Give me everything you got for this wet ass pussy**

Zelda suggestively raised a brow, their faces mere inches away from each other.

“A bucket and a mop huh? There must be a  _ flood of wetness between that woman’s legs…” _

Lilith growled and bit down her neck.

**Beat it up, n****, catch a charge**

**Extra large and extra hard**

**Put this pussy right in yo' face**

**Swipe your nose like a credit card**

**Hop on top, I want a ride**

**I do a kegel while it's inside**

**Spit in my mouth, look at my eyes**

**This pussy is wet, come take a dive**

“ _ Does this make  _ **_you_ ** _ wet, Zelda?” _

She moaned, stifling it by biting her bottom lip, but she couldn’t deny it.

“ _ Yesss…” _

Lilith hummed in satisfaction, proud of her idea.

“ _ Do you want me to swipe my nose up your wet cunt?” _

_ “Please...I- I need you to.” _

“Not yet.”

She said with a devilish smirk playing on her lips before suddenly pulling away from her and dancing like a wild woman.

Zelda just stared, enjoying the little show. Lilith started  _ twerking  _ and the redhead stood stunned in confusion.

“What- what are you doing?”

“Twerking! Try it! It’s fun!”

“But...I don’t know how…”

“Just...imagine you are air-riding  _ my cock… _ ”

The Spellman matriarch groaned loudly, arousal coiling within her and she started moving, trying to imitate her Queen.

“See...I knew you’d get the hang of it! You can move your hips like nobody else, Zelda Spellman…”

She smirked, turned around, teasingly wiggled her ass for Lilith and the First Woman took a sharp inhale, feeling herself grow wet at the picture.

**Tie me up like I'm surprised**

**Let's roleplay, I wear a disguise**

**I want you to park that big Mack truck right in this little garage**

**Make it cream, make me scream**

**Out in public, make a scene**

**I don't cook, I don't clean**

**But let me tell you, I got this ring (ayy, ayy)**

They both started moving frantically, getting closer to each other, losing themselves to the beat of the music and the lyrics.

Lilith grabbed Zelda by the hips, almost growling against her lips.

“I’m going to tie you up and make you scream louder than you ever have when this is over. Would you like that?”

The redhead nodded sharply, not trusting her voice in that moment.

**Gobble me, swallow me, drip down the side of me (yeah)**

**Quick, jump out 'fore you let it get inside of me (yeah)**

**I tell him where to put it, never tell him where I'm 'bout to be**

**I run down on him 'fore I have a nigga runnin' me**

**Talk yo' shit, bite your lip (yeah)**

**Ask for a car while you ride that dick (while you ride that dick)**

**You ain't never gotta fuck him for a thing**

**He already made his mind up 'fore he came**

The First Woman leaned in to whisper in the other witch’s ear.

“ _ I’m going to make you come so hard that you’ll be dripping down my legs….and I’m going to magick your favourite toy so I can come inside you…” _

The High Priestess’ moan was so loud it covered the music for a split second, her eyes fluttering shut upon hearing Lilith’s words.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you? Dirty girl.”

They started spinning and jumping like madwomen, their minds lost to the music and their desire for each other.

**Now get your boots and your coat for this wet ass pussy**

**He bought a phone just for pictures of this wet ass pussy**

**Pay my tuition just to kiss me on this wet ass pussy**

**Now make it rain if you wanna see some wet ass pussy**

**Look, I need a hard hitter, I need a deep stroke**

**I need a Henny drink, I need a weed smoker**

**Not a garden snake, I need a king cobra**

**With a hook in it, hope it lean over**

**He got some money then that's where I'm headed**

**Pussy A-1, just like his credit**

**He got a beard, well, I'm tryna wet it**

**I let him taste it, and now he diabetic**

**I don't wanna spit, I wanna gulp**

**I wanna gag, I wanna choke**

**I want you to touch that lil' dangly thing that swing in the back of my throat**

Zelda pulled Lilith flush against her, wanting to gain some control over the situation, so she whispered teasingly against her lips.

_ “I know you’re no garden snake, and you know how deep I can take you. You will be begging to fuck me, but first...I want to gag and choke on your huge cock, my Queen…” _

The brunette growled possessively and the redhead bit down where her neck met her shoulder before pushing her down into an armchair. 

She swayed her hips seductively, running her fingers up and down her body, making sure Lilith’s eyes followed them. She did, she looked as if she were hypnotized by her High Priestess’ movements and time seemed to have stopped.

**My head game is fire, punani Dasani**

**It's goin' in dry, and it's comin' out soggy**

**I ride on that thing like the cops is behind me (yuh, ah)**

**I spit on his mic' and now he tryna sign me, woo**

**Your honor, I'm a freak bitch, handcuffs, leashes**

**Switch my wig, make him feel like he cheatin'**

**Put him on his knees, give him some' to believe in**

**Never lost a fight, but I'm lookin' for a beatin' (ah)**

**In the food chain, I'm the one that eat ya**

**If he ate my ass, he's a bottomfeeder**

**Big D stand for big demeanor**

**I could make ya bust before I ever meet ya**

Lilith said, voice now heavy with arousal.

“You are a freaky bitch, Zelda, and I’ll cuff you to the bed, put you on your knees and beg to let you fuck me and show me what good head game you have.”

The redhead groaned loudly and practically jumped onto her lap, straddling her and automatically starting to grind her hips, making the First Woman chuckle darkly.

“Always so wanton, so ready for me....”

**If it don't hang, then he can't bang**

**You can't hurt my feelings, but I like pain**

**If he fuck me and ask, "Whose is it?"**

**When I ride the dick, I'ma spell my name, ah**

“And I know you like pain with your pleasure-”

The High Priestess cut her off by roughly pressing her lips against hers, moaning into the kiss and kept grinding her hips against her to the beat of the music.

"Mmh, you know I do, and when I finally get to ride you, I'm going to spell my full name with my talented hips until you can't take it anymore…"

**Whores in this house**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, you fuckin' with some wet ass pussy**

**Bring a bucket and a mop for this wet ass pussy**

**Give me everything you got for this wet ass pussy**

**Now from the top, make it drop, that's some wet ass pussy**

**Now get a bucket and a mop, that's some wet ass pussy**

**I'm talkin' WAP, WAP, WAP, that's some wet ass pussy**

**Macaroni in a pot, that's some wet ass pussy, huh**

They kissed and moaned and pawed at each other, the refrain falling on deaf ears, and Lilith’s magic got so unfocused that the music started dying down anyway. 

They were both surprised by how long they had lasted, for usually, when either of them felt even half as turned on as they did now, they would pounce on the other, rip their clothes off and fuck right then and there.

Zelda started frantically unbuttoning her Queen blouse, running her cold fingers on every expanse of newly exposed freckled skin before leaning down and sucking on it, leaving what would certainly turn into dark bruises.

“M-marking your Queen? How bold of you…”

“I want you to remember this, to remember that we belong only to each other, Lilith.”

The brunette growled possessively and latched on to her neck, placing marks of her own there.

The redhead got to her knees in front of her, unzipping her pants and pulling them down her slender, toned legs.

“Kiss my feet.”

She was surprised that the other woman didn’t protest, lifting her foot, massaging it before she pressed soft kisses on the top of it.

“Good girl.”

Zelda whined, bathing in the praise before climbing back unto her lap.

The First Woman unzipped her dress, sliding it off her shoulders and kissed her way down.

“Take it off.”

The Queen didn’t need to be asked twice. She unclasped her burgundy lace bra before taking a rosy, hardened nipple in her mouth, sucking hard, and the High Priestess sighed.

“Now give me what I need, Lilith.”

She growled and flipped them over so the redhead would lay with her back pressed against the couch.

“How badly do you want it?”

“You know how badly…”

“I want to hear you say it.”

She was straddling her hips, kneading her bare breasts gently and rolling her nipples between her index and middle fingers, then  _ pinched them, hard,  _ and Zelda hissed.

“I  _ hurt. Please…” _

Lilith hummed and sat back, pulling down her already sodden panties, getting dizzy when the scent of her lover’s arousal hit her nostrils.

She slid a single finger down her slippery centre and the redhead instantly bucked her hips, searching for more contact and reflexively parted her legs, one now dangling off the couch.

“So wet for me, so desperate…”

“Stop teasing... _ please…” _

Upon hearing her High Priestess begging for her, she couldn’t deny her anymore. She laid down on her stomach, gripped her thighs, digging her nails into them, and ran her nose up her wet cunt like she had promised, parting her folds and nipping at the strawberry-blonde curls, making Zelda moan softly in relief. 

She licked up to her clit and sucked on the swollen bundle of nerves, circling it with her talented tongue, and the redhead let out a loud groan from the back of her throat.

She ventured lower and dipped into her, moaning at the taste she had grown addicted to.

She fucked her expertly, hitting all her most sensitive spots until the younger was panting, chasing her climax. It took a firm press of her tongue against her clit and Zelda came with her Queen’s name on her lips.

Lilith smirked with pride and ran her fingertips up and down her legs until she came down of her high, making the Spellman witch shiver.

“My turn. Let me please you, my Queen.”

She said and grabbed hold off her waist, flipping them over. She swiftly rid her of her undergarments, impatient and the brunette gasped.

She laid on top of her, meeting her lips in a heated kiss before making her way down and licking each freckle.

She didn’t waste much time before reaching her centre, pressing her tongue flat against her and Lilith let out a quiet moan, her eyes fluttering shut.

She started licking her faster and with more pressure, wanting to see how quickly she could push her over the edge.

The First Woman opened her eyes, looking down at her, pupils blown wide, chest heaving.

An intense orgasm hit her and she screamed Zelda’s name, a small gush of wetness splashing onto her chin and she eagerly lapped it all up, feeling heat growing in her lower abdomen. She licked her through it, wave after wave of pleasure washing over the brunette.

The redhead crawled back up to her, letting her taste herself on her lips and they both moaned.

“ _ Fuck me, my Queen.” _

She whispered against her lips, and Lilith wrapped her arms around her, holding her tightly before teleporting them to her bedroom.

She threw Zelda on the bed and  _ pounced,  _ like a starved predator eager to eat its prey. Zelda giggled, eyes filled with desire, and the brunette could smell her arousal.

She whispered a spell, conjuring their favourite strap-on before chanting another to make it real, and she moaned at the feeling.

The First Woman hovered over her lover, teasing her waiting entrance with the tip of the living toy.

The red suddenly took hold of her hips and rolled them over so she would be on top, straddling her, and Lilith gasped.

She lifted herself on her knees, positioning herself just above the brunette’s member.

“How bad do you want to fuck me, Lily?”

“Soooooo bad.”

Her dramatics made the High Priestess laugh and she couldn’t help but join her.

“Not yet.”

She said before dismounting her and sliding down her body. Lilith groaned in frustration, then looked down at her, confused.

“Don’t forget what I promised…”

She said, before slowly, teasingly licking the tip of the “toy”, making the First Witch let out a quiet moan.

She kept doing that for a while, then took it deeper in her mouth and the Queen gently placed her hands on her, encouraging her by softly pushing her head down.

Zelda took the hint, taking it all the way to the base and the other woman moaned loudly. She swallowed around it, gagging and tears welled up in her eyes. She started bobbing her head at a steady rhythm, until she almost choked.

Lilith cupped her cheek, her lips curling into a devilish smirk.

“Such a good girl...sucking me off so well...gagging and choking just because my cock is so big.”

The redhead whined, face flushed. A few tears rolled down her cheeks but her lover swiftly wiped them away with the pad of her thumb.

“Now come up here.”

She obeyed, crawling back up her body. She hovered above her again before saying.

“Beg.”

Lilith’s brows shot up in shock, offended.

“Queens don’t beg.”

“Perhaps, but you will. I’m in control now.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes. I’m waiting...”

“Ugh, fine! Please, Zelda, fuck yourself on my cock and relieve us both! I’m  _ so fucking hard. Please…” _

Satisfied and smirking with pride, the redhead lowered her hips, taking her whole length in one fluid motion, making them moan loudly in unison. 

“Faster!”

The brunette cried out.

“So impatient, Lily.”

She teased, but slightly increased her pace nonetheless, growing frustrated herself.

Zelda looked down at her and started rolling her hips in slow, deliberate movements.

Z E L D A P H I O N A S P E L L M A N

The brunette gave her a wide smile that reached the corners of her eyes and beyond.

“ _ Zelda Phiona Spellman... _ always faithful to her words.”

_ “Always.” _

She bounced up and down, every stroke hitting  _ just  _ the right spot, her perfect breasts moving in tandem with the rest of her body. She was panting, head thrown back in ecstasy, moaning almost constantly.

Lilith looked up at her in awe and sat up, the new angle making her and the other witch whine, and took a nipple in her mouth, sucking hard while kneading the soft flesh of the other one. She held on to her tightly, burying her face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

Zelda was rocking her hips faster and faster, desperately chasing her climax. She pulled back slightly, cupping the First Woman’s face between her hands without slowing down her movements.

“Aahh- fuck! Lilith! Fuck me!”

The Queen of Hell growled and flipped them over. She pinned the redhead’s wrists above her head before holding them there with magic and Zelda smirked, making Lilith smile back.

“I did say I would tie you up…”

She said and spread her legs wider with a flick of her wrist, tying her ankles to the bedposts with invisible silk ropes, leaving the High Priestess immobilized and spread-eagled under her. She was so beautiful, her fiery red hair forming a halo around the pillow.  _ She looks like an angel. The most beautiful creature I’ve ever laid my eyes on.  _ Lilith thought, tears threatening to fall, as she leaned down to kiss her, but the redhead stopped her, gently cupping her face in her hands, wiping her tears away, a worried look on her face.

“Lily? Lily, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s just...I love you... _ so much.” _

Zelda smiled, gazing into her impossibly gorgeous blue eyes, as if she were trying to access all the secrets buried in the depths of her soul.

“ _ I love you too. More than you could ever imagine…” _

She whispered against her lips before kissing her softly.

With a slow roll of her hips, Lilith entered her to the hilt and they moaned against each other’s mouth, before parting, gasping for breath. She thrust into her with short, deep movements, like she was trying to meld their bodies into one.  _ I want to pour all of my love and power into you. I want our souls to melt into one. The stars wish they could shine as brightly as your mesmerizing eyes.  _ She desperately wanted to tell her, but she believed it would scare her away, so she bit her tongue and willed those thoughts away. She lovingly nuzzled her neck, focusing on her scent to anchor herself in the moment.

“ _ Lilith…” _

“Hmm?”

She hummed against her skin, between kisses.

_ “Harder.” _

She breathed out, panting, a light sheen of sweat building on her brow. 

She growled and propped herself up on her arms for leverage, her wild mane forming a curtain around them. She ran her nails down her sides, leaving pink lines in her wake. When she got to her thighs, she pressed harder, enough to draw blood, and the Spellman witch cried out both in pain and pleasure. 

The First Woman started pounding into her at a merciless pace and Zelda  _ howled _ .

“FUCK! I- please let me touch you…”

Lilith immediately whispered a quick spell, freeing the High Priestess wrists and ankles from their invisible restraints. 

The redhead immediately threw her arms around her, clinging to her for dear life, trying to pull her closer,  _ deeper. _

The brunette did her best to keep up her pace, not wanting to prop herself back up and break the skin-to-skin contact.

“ _ Zeldaaaa... _ are you- are you close? Ohhh f-fuck!”

The other woman whimpered and nodded sharply against her shoulder, grabbing her ass to help her, to make her fuck her harder, faster,  _ deeper _ .

Lilith felt her warm inner walls flutter around her throbbing member and she let out a loud, almost primal moan.

“I- I’m gonna...I can’t…”

“Do it, Lilith.  _ Come inside me.” _

The Queen of Hell cried out at her words, their backs arching, pressing their bodies against each other even closer. With a last thrust of her hips, Lilith came and Zelda felt warm liquid fill her, making her moan and clench around her lover’s cock, the evidence of their combined pleasure spilling out of her. Lilith raised a brow.

“Told you so…”

The redhead snorted and booped her nose.

“Don’t be smug, Lily.”

They chuckled, smiling at each other because they were truly  _ happy. _

When their breathing and heart rates slowed down, the brunette asked, caressing her cheek and swiping back the strands of fiery red hair that had stuck to her temples and forehead.

“Are you okay?”

“Hmm... _ never better.  _ Please don’t pull out just yet though...”

“I won’t.”

She replied before peppering soft kisses all over her face and neck, making Zelda smile and melt under her.

After a few moments, she magicked the live toy away and they both whined at the loss. They looked at each other and giggled, finding their simultaneous reactions amusing.

They shuddered when their centres pressed together, their clits throbbing slightly, and the redhead bucked her hips against her, making Lilith moan softly.

“You- you are  _ insatiable…” _

“ _ Always. Always with you...I could never get enough of you…” _

She whispered before asking, almost  _ demanding. _

“Kiss m- mmmmhh.” 


End file.
